Future Foundation
Future Foundation is a fictional organization appearing in comics published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Jonathan Hickman, the team first appeared in Fantastic Four #579 (July 2010) and stars in the series FF, written by Hickman and illustrated by Steve Epting. The Future Foundation is a philanthropic organization created by Mister Fantastic to better serve humanity's futurehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Future_Foundation. History After becoming discouraged by how Earth's scientists view science and its applications, Mister Fantastic forms a new group to create a better future for all of humanity. Gathering some young, great minds, Mister Fantastic plans to mold them into a team that will come up with solutions to the world's problems. Zero-G, Dragon Man, evolved Moloids Tong, Turg, Mik, and Korr, and Bentley 32 (a clone of the Wizard) are the first recruits to the organization. Artie Maddicks then joins the Future Foundation, as does Leech. The organization next gains Mister Fantastic's father Nathaniel Richards and ancient Atlanteans Vii and Wuu. Spider-Man joins the team as well and Mister Fantastic is disturbed to discover that his daughter Valeria and his father have also invited Doctor Doom to join following Valeria's proposition for Doctor Doom to help the Fantastic Four. Thing objects to Doctor Doom being a member of the Future Foundation and ends up attacking Doctor Doom only for the fight to be broken up by Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman. Mister Fantastic takes everyone to the Room, a classroom where the Future Foundation discuss the problems that they must solve. The first one deals with figuring out how to restore Doctor Doom's brain. When Valeria asks Doctor Doom if he has a backup, Doctor Doom states that it is Kristoff Vernard. The next day, Mister Fantastic, Spider-Man, Nathaniel, Valeria, and Doctor Doom head to Latveria to speak with Kristoff. After greeting one another, Nathaniel explains that Doctor Doom raised Kristoff for the events that anything ever happened to him Kristoff would receive the full portion of Doom’s knowledge and memories. Mister Fantastic sets up a brain transfer machine in order to help restore Doctor Doom's memories and knowledge. The final preparations are set and they begin the long process. The machine begins to lose stability which causes a small explosion. After the smoke from the explosion clears we see a fully powered up Doom saying he is "reborn." When Kristoff wants to give Doctor Doom his throne back, Doctor Doom states that it's not that time yet because of a promise he made to Valeria. When Mister Fantastic asks what promise Doctor Doom made with Valeria, Doctor Doom states that she made a promise to help defeat Mister Fantastic. Spider-Man and the Future Foundation investigate several rifts in the space-time continuum: one in the Microverse, another in the distant future, and another on present-day Earth. Spider-Man and the Future Foundation arrive on a Caribbean Island where the tribal natives are being attacked by zombie pirates. During a fight, Franklin Richards claims this is similar to the Scooby-Doo cartoons and Invisible Woman uses her powers to discover that one of the zombie pirates is actually Mysterio in disguise as it also turns out that the tribal chief is actually Chameleon in disguise. Soon, the rest of the Sinister Six arriveAll of the History section was taken from here:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Future_Foundation#History . References